


[Podfic] The Fifth Wall

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit like Ground Hog Day meets Family Man but only if you squint, Audio Format: MP3, Completely past, F/F, I mean it, Kid Fic, Multi-Chapter Podfic, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Podfic & Podficced Works, Ridiculous, Slow Burn, warnings for a truly ridiculous amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Kara goes to bed with Mon-El, and wakes up with Lena Luthor.But it isn't Kara’s bed, and they’re not in Lena’s apartment, and that is definitely not their baby... Right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91





	1. Waking up...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fifth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087934) by [Black_Tea_and_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones). 



Hello! This Podfic will be posted per chapter. So please subscribe to AudioFrickbooks if you'd like to be notified as each chapter is uploaded. Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!

**Link to Original Work:** [The Fifth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087934/chapters/22476200)

**Author:** [Black_Tea_And_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 13 minutes 57 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1enWC1PXspa3qZcnmvHp4z6DMJczOvtFi/view?usp=drivesdk)


	2. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is unprepared for motherhood, Lena is no help, Lizzy hates socks and Bill the Security Guard is the nicest guy ever.

Welcome to chapter 2! Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged! Follow us on Twitter @AudioFrickBooks.

**Link to Original Work:** [The Fifth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087934?view_full_work=true)

**Author:** [Black_Tea_And_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 15 minutes 18 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iE5dbMTRVEilNzRpvzx1DnB-ZOLfQEgb/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
